Pet Store
The Pet Shop (Also known as the Crab Pet Shop) is a room on The Island that you can buy Crabs and and Stickers in. Head into the elevator to go to the Pet Shop Rooftop. Making its arrival on Febuary 28th, 2011, It was the very first room to come on The Island, also being the rarest. After April 25th, 2013, a Stickers stand, which you can buy stickers for your Crabs quicker, The stickers stand used to be at the Crab Sticker Shop, but was then removed after the Crab party 2013. It had a design change 3 times, one in November 2011, One in Febuary 2012, and finally one on April 25th, 2013. When the Stickers got moved to this room, 5 more were added, such as a Green star, Green pentagon, Mineral symbol, Water symbol, and Fire symbol. It hasn't been decorated for any parties since May 2013, which makes many Fellys upset, but once again it was decorated in September, October, and December of 2013. Music was added on May 15th, 2014. Trivia *It wasn't decorated much in 2013. *Most of the time, it is the main room during most Anniversary Partys. *It was the very first room of The Island. Music *MUSIC-SWF/Petshop2014 Pictures Graphical designs First Drawing.jpg|The Pet Shop from February 28th, 2011-November 2011 Pet shop old.jpg|The Pet Shop from November 1st, 2011-Febuary 2nd, 2012 Pet.jpg|The Pet Shop from Febuary 2nd, 2012-April 25th, 2013 File:Pet_shop.png|The Pet Shop as of April 25th, 2013 2011 Pet Shop halloween.jpg|The Pet Shop during the Halloween party 2011 Sky pet.jpg|The Pet Shop for the Sky Festival Pet shop snow.jpg|The Pet Shop for the Christmas Party 2012 Pet Shop Old Element.jpg|The Pet Shop during the Element Party 2012 Pet Sky.jpg|The Pet Shop for the Space For Sky Festival Pet shop april fool.JPG|The Pet Shop for the April fools party 2012 Pet shop fun constructions.JPG|The Pet Shop for the construction of the Pet shop fun festival Pet shop funs.JPG|The Pet Shop for the Pet shop fun festival Pet shop crab partys.JPG|The Pet Shop for the Crab party 2012 Pet shop music festivals.JPG|The Pet Shop for the Music festival 2012 Pet shop fun fair.png|The Pet Shop for the Fun Fair 2012 Pet shop snow.jpg|The Pet Shop during the Christmas party 2012 pet shop fellimpics.jpg|The Pet Shop during the Fellimpics 2013 Pet shop crab.png|The Pet Shop for the Crab party 2013 Pet shop dusk.png|The Pet Shop during Dusk week Pet shop fun fair.png|The Pet Shop during the Fun Fair 2013 Pet shop element.png|The Pet Shop during the Element Party 2013 Pet shop snow.jpg|The Pet Shop during the Holiday Party 2013 2014 Pet shop gold.png|The Pet Shop during The Golden Crab Quest Pet shop 3rd con.png|The Pet Shop 1 week before the 3rd Anniversary Party Pet Shop 3rd.png|The Pet Shop during the 3rd Anniversary Party Pet shop funs.JPG|The Pet Shop during the Pet Shop Fun Festival 2014 Pet Shop Fireworks.png|The Pet Shop during the Fireworks Party 2014 Pet Shop Music Festival.png|The Pet Shop during the Music Festival 2014 Pet Shop Halloween.png|The Pet Shop during the Halloween Party 2014 Other crabs3.png|The Crab pen pet shop exterior.png|The Pet Shop exterior from Febuary 2nd, 2012-November 15th, 2012 pet shop exterior new.png|The current Pet Shop exterior Pet Shop bg.png|The outer background in the room Roof 2.png|The Pet Shop Rooftop New pet.png|A sneak peek of the renovation coming December 18th, 2014 Category:Rooms of 2011 Category:The Island Category:Pet Shop Category:Pets Category:Crabs Category:Renovated